


How To Destroy A Child

by JustRandomGirlOnTheInternet



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Child Abuse, Cruelty, Eventual Comfort, Family Issues, Feels, Gen, Hurt, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Really unhealthy family relationships, Regret, Sad, but it's FNaFso you probably expected that, but that's in the very end, implied depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-09 23:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustRandomGirlOnTheInternet/pseuds/JustRandomGirlOnTheInternet
Summary: It's a heart-breaking story of a family. A mother, a father, a son, a daughter, mother's son from a previous relationship, as well as alcoholism, psychopathy, destroyed innocence, death and a slowly loosening grip on sanity.Or in other words, the story of the Aftons, that wasn't told.





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer 1: I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's games or novels. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Disclaimer 2: As we all know, FNaF's plot isn't exctly clear, so this is just my interpretation. It might have plotholes in regards to the overall lore, for example I had to pretty much ignore FNaF SL's ending monolouge in order for this story to keep telling what I want to tell. This is by no means a theory.
> 
> Disclaimer 3: If you are weak against child abuse, child or parent death, or unhealthy relationship stories to the point they make you sick, this isn't a fic for you. The ending is somewhat tragic and it gets happy moments really rarely.
> 
> With these three things in mind, let's get into the story!

Fritz Smith was an avarage 6-year-old.

Black curls, ivory skin, green eyes - nothing outstanding. He was a lively kid if not a bit too do-first-think-after, but it was normal with children.

He was living with his mother, Caroline Smith, and father Matthew Smith.

His mother was often anxious and had slight problems with alcohol, but overall she was nice and loving.

His father was a responsible, yet fun to be with man, who supported his wife and son however he could.

He had a few friends in his kindergarten, but his best one was Gabriel Brown.

His friend was a gentle and quiet child at first, but got more confident as he grew closer to Fritz, for which Mr. and Mrs. Brown were really thankful.

_However, beautiful things are almost never meant to last..._

On February 12th of the year 1974, Matthew Smith was hit by a car when he was coming back from work.

Fritz arrived in the hospital with his mother, who was really distressed.

The doctor said something about... wgat was it...? Lung transplant? Fritz had no idea what's a lung or transplant, but it sounded serious, especially that the method is still a relatively new thing, he heard.

They waited for 3 days.

Fritz was sitting on the floor, playing with a plushie of Foxy The Pirate Fox, who was his favourite character in that new pizzeria, that had animatronics in it. Almost like Fredbear's Family Diner, but this new restaurant was way closer to their house.

Suddenly, mom, who was sitting on a couch with a glass of wine in her hand, got a phone call, which she picked up as fast as she realised who called.

"Y-yes, Mrs. Caroline here" she said, her voice shaky.

"He--... what? A-are you s-sure he's...?" she started to tremble, tears welling up in her eyes.

"O-okay... Y-yes, I understand... Thank you for t-trying... G-goodbye." she ended and put down the phone, sitting down on the floor.

It was unsettling to see mom cry.

Fritz went up to her.

"Mommy?" he called out, voice so quiet you could easily miss it.

She moved him close and hugged him in response.

"Matt... he died. Your father died." she whispered.

Fritz now started crying, as he hugged into the soft chest oh hers.

If dad is dead, who will play football with him now? Who will ride him to the kindergarten? Who will tell him funny stories to bed?

He will miss his daddy very much.

* * *

On April 3rd of the same year, mom didn't come back from work alone while speaking and talking funny, like she lately tends to do.

She came with her coworker, who was holding her by the hand. It was weird to see her brown hair so close to blonde one, not black as it was seen mere months ago.

Dark blonde hair, beige skin, brown eyes, purple button-up, worn down jeans and black shoes. There was something...  _off_ about him. Fritz couldn't put his finger to it though.

"Thanks... Are you sure you have to leave the city like that?" she asked the man.

"I'm creating my own company, Caroline. It's best if I live near my employees and headquarters." he responded.

"Of course..." she blurted out shyily and after moment she added "Do you suppose we could meet up before that one last time?" 

"Sure" he responded.

Caroline turned to her son and asked "Can you stay at home without me just an hour longer tommorow?"

Fritz did not know what to think. Why would his mom chose to spend time with that guy instead of him?

But it seemed really important to her, so... he supposed he should agree.

He just nodded silently.

Mom seemed happy about it.

* * *

 

Next day, it was more than just an hour more.

It was two hours and then some. 

Fritz was crying, afraid that mom won't come back home too, just like dad.

Did his mom not love him anymore? Did she love that guy more than him? Will she leave him alone until he starves to death? For that, and he'll say the f-word here,  _freak_? She'll leave her son for that  _freak_?

However, as this thought crossed his mind, the door opened.

First thing he noticed was his mother, who had red cheeks and was in a fancy pink dress and had pink lipstick.

The boy ran up to her, wanting to hug her, but then he saw the person behind her.

That  _Purple Freak._  

Why Purple? Well, he was wearing a purple button-up, as the last time, however with fancy, really dark purple pants and a black coat. He had pink lip marks all over his cheeks.

That's when something in his mind clicked. Mothers and fathers kiss eachother. Mom said that if you kiss someone, it means they're really important to you.

Was mom... replacing dad? With this  _Purple Guy_?

Fritz  _cannot_ let her do that!

Dad was nice and caring and this man felt just...  _wrong._  

He didn't know why, but... he just looked  _so empty_.

"Hello, Fritz, dear, I'm sorry for being so late" she said, kneeling before him. She looked at his face and added "Wait- were you crying?" while stroking his reddened cheek gently and looking into his still glassy eyes.

He nodded slowly, squeezing his eyes shut, as these horrible thoughts resurfaced.

He felt her hug him tightly.

"I'm sorry, Fritz. Really, really sorry. I shouldn't have left you alone for so long..." she murmured into his ear.

He relaxed into her hug and slowly opened his eyes.

He saw this man. He was staring daggers into the little boy. As if he saw an enemy in him. A grown-up with a 6-year-old as his arch-enemy.

Of course, Fritz didn't know just yet how much negative memories would the man inflict upon him, but he was sure that this stare was the first and one he would never forget.

"Oh, right! You must be hungry, dear...!" mom said pulling away just a little, visibly thinking out a plan.

Fritz had a certain talent for reading eyes. He knew what someone wanted just by looking at them, their facial expressions and body language. His kindergarten's caretaker, Miss Johnson, complimented him that he's ' _socially intelligent_ ' though he wasn't fully sure what that is.

This man though was unlike anyone he had seen. His face was an unsettling  _nothing_ at first, but now he looked like a  _child murderer_ , who would kill him any chance he got.

Then, apparently, his mom thought of something, since she started speaking again.

"How about we go to Freddy's for a pizza? You, me and my friend over here?" she asked.

Fritz didn't want this man there... but mom looked so hopeful, so hopeful her son will agree. He had to. It would make her happy.

He nodded again.

"Alright then, sunshine, go put on your hoodie, so you won't be cold outside." she said, her voice already more upbeat.

"Can I take Foxy with me?" the boy asked, while walking to get his jacket.

Foxy was a special toy to him. He tried to win it in a claw game, but it didn't go well. He almost gave up in frustration, but dad said it's his turn now and just after two tries won the plushie for him. He sleeps with it since then.

"Yes, of course, Fritz!" she responded and he happily picked up his favourite plushie.

The man stayed silent the whole time. When he had that possibility, Fritz tried to stay far away from him. 

When they arrived at the pizzeria, sat down, ordered and waited for the food, the Purple Guy finally spoke up.

"And to think I will do robots like these for a living." he said and indicated with a head movement at the animatronics.

That caught the little boy's attention.

"You can make robots?" he asked cautiously.

The man's expression was that distinct I'm-dissapointed-but-I-won't-say-it expression.

"Yes, I didn't study technology for nothing." he said, tone even, almost like calculated precisely to sound perfectly neutral.

"Do you have an idea what will you name your technology-building company?" mom asked the man, sounding pretty relieved that her son and...  _friend_ had said anything to eachother.

" _Afton Robotics_ , I think." he replied, now sounding more like happy, but something was still  _off,_ yet mom did not seem to notice it.

Then the silence ensued again, some sort of awkwardness and discomfort appearing.

The pizza came and they all just murmured their thanks to the employee and started eating.

He saw the man closely observe him and his mother, when he thought they weren't looking.

He squeezed Foxy tightly to his chest in panic, when the man almost noticed him staring back.

The walk back home also passed in silence.

Fritz had to keep himself from crying in fear when the Purple Man, Mr. Afton he guessed, went in with them. 

He and mom locked themselves in mom's room, away from the 6-year-old. 

The child sat under the door quietly, listening.

"How could've I forgot I have a small child all on it's own at home? It's enough that Mrs. Brown has to drive him home from kindergarten, making him stay all alone for almost 3 hours is outright irresponsible!" mom said with regret in her voice.

"Calm down, Caroline..." the man said calmly.

"But-!" mom tried to interrupt.

But the man continued speaking "This is why I am here. To help you. Maybe you are weak by yourself, but with me you'll be better. Do you understand? I love you and I want to help you."

They both stayed silent for an agonizingly long moment.

Finally, mom spoke up.

"Thanks, _William_... I love you too."

Another memory Fritz would remember forever.


	2. Stripped Of All I Knew

A week has passed. He hasn't told anyone about what happened. He hoped it will all go away and it won't be even worth telling.

_Oh, how wrong he was._

One day, his mom and Purple Freak stood before him, mom visibly tense, the man not so much.  _Empty as always._

"Fritz, can we... talk for a moment?" mom asked cautiously.

"Yeah, but about what?" the black-haired boy questioned. He already didn't like it, considering mom was anxious about it and that guy was with them.

"You see, dear..." she began, not meeting his eyes. "Me and William really like eachother and-"

"You like him more than daddy?" the child interrupted in worry.

Everyone fell silent for a second. If Fritz was to close his eyes, he would be convinced the World has ended, since it's so quiet.

"Matt, your dad, will always have a special place in my heart. I will never forget him. However, I found a new, equally good love. I don't love Willy more than Matt, but they are equals to me. Also he will be helping us financially, I hope you u derstand, that I don't make alot of money." she said, as calmly as she could muster.

Fritz was confused. Mom has been close with dad for years and this man she knows for a monyh at best. How can she deem them equal? It's ridiculous. He was sure that if he suddenly got a new friend, he wouldn't be as important to him as Gabriel in just a month.

He just nodded, not really agreeing with her point of view, but wanting to  _make her happy._ She deserved it afterall, it was easily noticeable she was stressed in these past two months and didn't need more.

"Great. So, as you already know, William will be moving out of the city soon..." she began explaining anxiously.

Fritz did not like this. At all. Something was going to go terribly wrong, he knew.

"We will be moving put with him. Next week." she dropped the bomb and watched her son's face cautiously as it cycled through fear, shock, anger and sadness.

"Moving out? Next week?" he almost yelled but managed not to. "B-but, my kindergaten and my f-friends and...!" he was at a loss of words. He was being taken away from all he knew. His home, his hometown overall, his friends. Everything that made him feel a little bit safer. Now the list would be down to just mom and Foxy.

"Yes. I'm... sorry it's so sudden." she said and hugged him when she noticed his eyes are getting glassy.

Fritz didn't want this. At all. He wanted his friends, his house,  _his father_. This was too much change in such short time.

He started sobbing into his mother's chest.

"Fritz, sunshine, I know this is much for you, but... be brave. Please." she murmured into his ear.

Yes, he should be brave. He isn't a small kid. He needs to persevere through this, for his mother's sake. Noone deserves to have additional stress just because he is a crybaby.

He nodded again.

"I'm glad you understand." she said quietly.

* * *

Fritz already told his four friends that he's moving out and one of them, Antonio, invited Fritz and the other three, Gabriel, Larry and and Tom, to come over to him for the afternoon, so that they can play together this one last time.

Antonio was a chubby, blue-eyed blonde 6-year-old that everyone in the kindergarten was jealous of. Why? His parents were rich and he had all the toys he wanted and it always impressed everyone he played with. He liked to brag about it too. However, Fritz and his friends knew he was a good kid.

They were in Antonio's house, playing Hide And Seek. Fritz was hiding under a table with a big white tablecloth that was reaching the floor along with Gabriel and Larry. Larry was the one closest to the edge of the table.

And so, the two black-haired and one carmel-brown haired boy sat under the table, keeping quiet so that Tom, who was seeking, would not find them.

They heard footsteps stopping right before their hiding spot.

Few seconds passed in tension before they heard the redhead seeker say enthusiastically "Gotcha, Larry!" and said black-haired boy came out of hiding.

However, he did it carefully not to uncover the other two.

And so, unsuspecting Tom left satisfied with Larry, thinking noone else was there and granting Fritz and Gabriel more time of being hidden.

They sat in silence for a while, Fritz's mind succesfully managing to forget his worries for a moment. However, the spell started breaking when he heard his best friend breathe somewhat heavily.

He looked over to him, wanting to say that he should be quiet so that Tom doesn't find them. That want vanished though, when he actually  _saw_ him.

The carmel-brown-haired boy was shivering a little, his cheeks red, fresh tears flowing down them.

_He was crying._

_Why was he crying??_

"Gabriel?" he asked quietly but with noticeable concern in his voice.

"Fritz, what if..." he began, but paused for a second as hiccupped. Then he countinued "what if i-it's the last time I see you?"

The boy looked up at him, his now all glassy grey eyes boring holes into him.

"I... don't know, honestly." he responded. 

He hugged his best friend to comfort him. To comfort them both. The grey-eyed boy hugged back, still shivering and whimpering quietly.

"I can't lose you! I'll be alone and I won't be able to do anything alone and I'll miss you!" Gabriel said a little louder than earlier. They couldn't care less about the game right now though.

" _Be brave._ You will have other friends. Antonio, Larry, Tom... they will support you too. I'm not the only person who likes you." Fritz explained to Gabriel and partly himself. He was worried for his friend.

"B-but I'll miss you!" he said, his carmel-brown hair falling onto his eyes.

"We can... write letters. Your oarents and my mom will help us write..." Fritz responded, his voice quivering, but way calmer than his best friends.

"You think so?" the crying boy questioned.

"Yes." he responded.

"Haha! Gotcha, I found you tw--..." Tom exclaimed, but trailed off as he saw the scene. 

He turned around and said "Hey, guys, Gabriel is sad and needs a hug!"

And with that the three other boys climbed under the table and they all hugged eachother. 

_It was nice._

* * *

 

One hour later, Mrs. Smith came to pick Fritz up.

"Okay, sunshine, everything is packed up and ready to be moved. I picked out your fox plushie, just as you asked me to do." she said.

The boy nodded somewhat sadly.

"Now say bye to your friends..." she said, sadly as well and then added "Hey, maybe we'll invite them over someday?"

To that, Fritz nodded enthusiastically.

He turned to his four friends. He opened his mouth to speak but Antonio interupted, exclaiming "Wait!" and he ran to his room, presumably to get something.

Not a full minute later, he came back with a figurine of a blue bunny with a guitar. It's a tear-apart-and-put-together toy. Fritz always liked toys like this.

"I... knew you always wanted to play with these" the blonde began "and that you really wanted to have one of your own, so..." he put the figurine in Fritz's hands "it's for you."

For a moment Fritz did not know what to do or say. Antonio was right, he  _was_ always jealous of anyone who had these toys. And now this one was his.

He looked up at his friend and smiled warmly. "Thanks... I'll miss you guys."

"Same here, Fritz" the other black-haired boy in the room responded.

Gabriel hugged him right then. Fritz hugged back and said "Don't worry, we'll write letters, remember?"

"Yeah" the grey eyed child responded.

He slowly let go amd waved all his friends goodbye. 

And just like that, they left.

* * *

 

He was getting into the car. He took off his backpack in which he had orange juice for the way, a hoodie just in case, Foxy and his new toy.

Mom and William were talking about something, presumably happily, but Fritz didn't pay them much mind.

He wondered if his friends will ever know that his mother has a new partner. Fritz didn't tell them. He didn't want to even think about this  _Purple Freak_ , much less talk about him.

Two hours passed in just the background noise of the two adults.

They stopped at a gas station and they all went to use the toilets.

He was in the cabin, using the toilet, when he heard William speak.

"Listen" he said, voice mocking "if you even try to suggest to your mommy that she should leave me..."

He paused and suddenly punched the cabin door so hard, that he made a  _freaking hole_ in it.

Fritz looked terrified at the fist now being way to near for his comfort.

"Then this will happen to your face." he finished.

"Understood?" the man- no, the  _monster_ added.

Fritz didn't dare to move or speak. Fear was paralyzing him. He was sure that if he wasn't sitting on the toilet, his pants would've been wet by now.

The door opened and William grabbed his chin harshly, forcing him to look at the aggressor.

"Understood?" the tone was fiercer and was enough to scare any child and some adults probably too.

"Y-yes" he whimpered quietly, tears welling up in his eyes already.

Mom's lover smiled smugly and let go. "Good." he said "And Caroline must not know this conversation ever happened."

Fritz just nodded, sobbing quietly.

And with that, William closet the now broken door and started leaning against the wall, waiting for him, as if nothing had happened.

_The terror. The child would remember this feeling forever._

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there was some fluff, neat! However, things won't be so happy from now on and the last scene was probably a good indicator of that 
> 
> I have no idea how frequently will I update this fic. Probably whenever I feel like it. I'll try relatively fast though, once every few days or something.


End file.
